


Into the West

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Alles muss ein Ende finden, auch Legolas' Zeit in Mittelerde. Im 120. Jahr des Vierten Zeitalters ist seine Zeit gekommen, in den Westen zu segeln. Gimli als seinem letzten Freund unter den Ringgefährten ist die Ehre zuteil geworden, ihn begleiten zu dürfen.





	Into the West

_„[Die Elben] stehen ein bisschen über dem, was ich mag oder nicht mag“, antwortete Sam langsam. „Es scheint nicht wichtig zu sein, was ich von ihnen halte. Sie sind ganz anders, als ich erwartet habe - so alt und so jung, und so fröhlich und traurig gewissermaßen.“_

 

Der Ruf des Meers erreichte früher oder später jeden Elben, rief ihn heim in den Westen. Legolas hatte dies schon immer gewusst, tief in sich drinnen, und die Hohe Frau Galadriel hatte es ihm gesagt. Gewarnt hatte sie ihn, damals, vor mehr als einhundert Jahren, Gandalf hatte die Botschaft überbracht. Das Meer solle er meiden, hatte sie gesagt, denn wäre er erst einmal von dessen Zauber berührt, so hätte die Lieblichkeit der Wälder ein Ende für ihn gefunden. Doch die Liebe und Freundschaft zu Aragorn war größer gewesen, und Galadriels Worte nicht beachtend war er mit ihm über die Pfade der Toten gegangen und gegen die Korsaren von Umbar gezogen. Von da an hatte es kein Zurück mehr gegeben, alle Zeit war er von einer stets wachsenden Sehnsucht nach den Ländern jenseits des Horizonts erfüllt gewesen, die kein sterblich Auge je für längere Zeit erblickt hatte.

  Nun stand er hier, am weißen Strand des gemächlich dahin fließenden Anduin in Süd-Ithiliën, die nackten Füße im seichten Wasser im Sand vergraben. All die Jahre des Wanderns und Suchens hatten hier ein Ende, seine Reise war vorüber und nur noch eine lag bevor, jene, die alle vom Schönen Volk angetreten hatten und nur noch einige Elben antreten würden. Hoch droben schrieen die weißen Möwen ihre klagenden Lieder, die die Unruhe in ihm nur noch verstärkten. Es verlangte ihn von Mal zu Mal mehr, Mittelerde den Rücken zu zukehren. Was hielt ihn den hier noch? Erinnerungen. Staub und Schatten ...

  „Geh“, hörte er die Stimme seines alten Freundes Gimli. In den letzten Monaten hatte er bei Legolas in Ithiliën gewohnt, um ein wenig gesunde Meeresluft auf seine alten Tage zu atmen, wie er sagte. Legolas aber wusste, dass Gimli zumindest geahnt hatte, dass der Elb jenes graue Schiff, das nun nur wenige Schritt flussabwärts ankerte, gebaut hatte, und wollte nicht zulassen, dass er sich einfach ohne ein offenes Abschiedswort – denn Andeutungen hatte er zuhauf gemacht – auf den Weg machte und ihn als letzten der Ringgefährten in Mittelerde zurück lies. Legolas hatte erkannt, dass sein Abschied von Mittelerde nur unnötig schmerzhaft ausgefallen wäre, hätte er nicht Gimli Lebewohl sagen können; so war es ein bittersüßer Schmerz. Er war Gimli einmal mehr dankbar für seine auch im hohen Alter erhalten gebliebene Hartnäckigkeit.

  Nun wandte er sich zu dem betagten, graubärtigen Zwerg um. Kummer stand in seinem hübschen Gesicht geschrieben. Kummer ob des Abschieds von seinem einzigen in Mittelerde verbliebenen Freundes und Kummer ob dessen trauriger Erscheinung. Die Zeit war an Gimli beileibe nicht vorbeigegangen, und Legolas, der noch immer so schön und jugendlich wie am ersten Tage war, konnte sehen, wie es mit seinem Freund zu Ende ging, wie er bereits jetzt gegen das allmächtige Schicksal ankämpfte. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er sich vor Gimli, der auf einem niedrigen Fels auf einem Kissen saß, auf die Knie sinken lies.

  „Vergib mir, mein treuester Freund“, bat er flüsternd um Vergebung, „doch mich hält hier nichts mehr und ich bereue nicht, dass ich damals alle Warnungen missachtete und es damit unweigerlich zu diesem Moment kommen lies.“ Er ergriff die Hand seines Freundes, die noch immer stark genug war, die Axt zu halten, von der sich Gimli auch jetzt nicht trennen wollte.

  „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, was du empfindest, wenn du sagst, das Meer rufe dich heim“, sagte Gimli. „Doch ich weiß eines: Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst und nicht erst, wenn du auch mich hast zu Grabe tragen müssen. So kannst du mich in guter Erinnerung behalten, so wie ich war, und die Namen deiner verblichenen Freunde in die Unsterblichen Lande tragen, auf dass sie dort allen ewig in Erinnerung sind, die Namen der Neun Ringgefährten, die Sauron vernichteten.“

  Legolas‘ Blick trübte sich, als ihm nun die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. „Lúthien Tinúviel wusste es und auch Arwen Undómiel, weshalb sie das Los der Sterblichkeit wählten und erlitten. Ich weiß es nun auch: Die Unsterblichkeit meines Volkes kann ein Fluch sein. Doch bin ich ein Elb und keiner meiner Vorfahren hatte sich je mit Menschen vermischt. So bleibt mir nur eines, in den Westen zu segeln und dort ewige Glückseligkeit zu erfahren. Vielleicht werde ich dort Erlösung finden vom Kummer und Schmerz der Welt. Meine Brüder rufen mich von jenseits des Meeres, und ich werde ihrem Ruf folgen. Hier aber, an den Küsten Mittelerdes, findet unsere gemeinsame Reise durch all die Jahre ein Ende. Lebe wohl, Gimli Elbenfreund, mögest du deinen Lebensabend in Frieden genießen unter schwindenden Bäumen und in den ewigen Steinhallen.“

  „Was sollen die Tränen da auf deinem Gesicht, da siehst du gar nicht mehr so hübsch aus wie du solltest“, schallt ihm Gimli. „Dies ist nicht das Ende von allem. Allein ein Weg findet hier sein Ende und ein weiterer liegt vor dir. Zögere jetzt nicht für einen alten Zwerg, auch diesen Schritt zu tun, entscheide dich nicht gegen dein Herz. Verweile nicht als Letzter und Einsamster deines Volkes allein wegen längst Vergangenem, ich würde es nicht wollen.“ Er verstummte. Auch in seinen Augen standen nun Tränen.

  Als er erneut anhub zu sprechen, war seine Stimme von Tränen erstickt. „Die Welt war nie wieder die Selbe seit damals. Elb und Zwerg sind sich Freund geworden, doch gleichzeitig erlosch die alte Macht der Eldar. Nun, über einhundertzwanzig Jahre später, sind die letzten Elben in den Westen entschwunden und die Welt hat ihr Gesicht endgültig verändert, vielleicht nicht einmal zum Guten. Doch was sollen die Zurückgebliebenen schon tun? Die Elben standen seit jeher zu weit über uns, waren weit jenseits unserer Vorstellungskraft, als dass wir sie völlig begreifen konnten.“ Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem klagvollen Flüstern. „Aber ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass mit diesem letzten Schiff auch gleichzeitig die letzte Schönheit aus dieser Welt entschwindet. Kann ... kann ich nicht mitkommen, einmal noch Galadriels Herrlichkeit zu erblicken?“

  Legolas sah seinen alten Freund stillschweigend an. Dann stand er auf und richtete seinen Blick, noch immer schweigend, lange gen Westen. „Du bist weder Elb noch Ringträger, doch ist auf meinem Schiff ein Platz für dich frei. Du sollst mit mir die Gestade Tol Eresseas betreten und das Segensreich von Aman und die Küsten Valinors erblicken. Es sei dir gestattet.“

  Weiterhin glitzerten die Tränen in Gimlis Augen. Er zog sich an seiner Axt, die er jedoch nur noch als Gehilfe benutzte, hoch und ging auf Legolas zu. Vor dem Elb stehen bleibend, zögerte er kurz, dann umarmte er ihn, Tränen der Freude und zugleich des Leides weinend, denn soeben war ihm eine Ehre zuteil geworden, die weder vor noch nach ihm einem Sterblichen, der kein Ringträger gewesen war, erfahren durfte, doch verließ er damit auf immer sein Volk, um unter Elben zu verweilen. Er wurde nicht umsonst Elbenfreund genannt.

  Auch Legolas weinte nun vor Freude, bedeutete es doch, dass er einen schmerzlichen Abschied weniger erlitt.

  Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander, und Legolas wandte sich an den Mann, der die ganze Zeit über geduldig am Waldesrand gewartet hatte. Es war Eldarion, König Elessars Erstgeborener und dessen Nachfolger auf dem Throne Gondors. Er war Aragorn wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, und Legolas war durchaus geneigt, Eldarions vor einigen Wochen verstorbenen Vater vor sich zu sehen.

  Der Elb nahm das Diadem ab, den er während seiner Zeit in Ithiliën als Zeichen seines Standes und seiner Würde getragen hatte, und legte ihn dem Menschenkönig in die Hände. „Die Zeit der Elben ist vorüber“, sprach er feierlich. „Nun ist es an den Menschen, diese Welt zu bewahren und sie zum Guten zu wenden.“

  Eldarion verneigte sich vor dem letzten Sindarfürst Mittelerdes und Herrn der Waldelben, jener wenigen, die nun mit ihm ziehen würden als letzte ihres Volkes. Respektvoll nahm der Menschenkönig den Diadem entgegen.

  „Ihr und Eure ruhmvollen Freunde haben mich Vieles gelehrt. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass weder Euer Andenken noch Euer Volk in Vergessenheit geraten, zu viel habe ich Euch und den Euren zu verdanken. Lebt wohl.“ Erneut verbeugte er sich.

  Legolas atmete tief die salzige Meeresluft ein und reichte dann Gimli die Hand, um ihm auf das Schiff zu helfen. Der Anker wurde gelichtet und die Segel gehisst, und in all seiner majestätischen Pracht legte das Elbenschiff von den Ufern des Anduin ab, ein letzter Bote des Glanzes der vergangenen Elben. Als das Schiff schon tiefere Gewässer erreicht und sich gen Süden gewandt hatte, blickte Legolas noch ein letztes Mal zurück. Eldarion stand noch immer dort, wo er zurückgelassen worden war, und sah dem Schiff hinterher. Legolas hob zum Abschied die Hand

  „Du trägst als Letzter in Mittelerde noch Elbenblut in dir. Hüte dieses Erbe gut“, dachte er, und Eldarion wusste in diesem Moment wohl um diese Worte.

  „Danke“, sagte Gimli noch einmal.

 „Ich bin – oder nun war – der letzte in Mittelerde verliebende Sindarfürst und König der Waldelben. Als mein Vater über das Meer segelte, hinterließ er für mich für einige wenige Jahre dieses Erbe, daher oblag es in meiner Macht, über solche Dinge zu entscheiden. Mit dem Entschwinden dieses Schiffes aber wird der Bund der Ringgefährten in Mittelerde sein Ende finden, es ist nun nicht mehr an uns, über die Geschicke dieser Welt zu entscheiden.“ Legolas lächelte selig und wandte sich von Mittelerde ab. „Nun komme ich endlich heim.“


End file.
